Estrella Esmeralda
by Mayrin002
Summary: una historia de amor no esperada...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto XD y pues este es mi primer fic los personajes principales son sango y miroku espero les guste (los personajes de inuyasha no son mios, nunca fueron mios y nunca lo serán)

* * *

Va caminando por la calle un chico de cabellos obscuros y ojos color ámbar escuchando su mp3, camina hasta llegar a unos apartamentos aun lado de una escuela primaria, al entrar deja su sudadera roja , apaga su mp3 y lo guarda se dirige a la cocina, en ese momento se escucha el teléfono

Bueno? –Contesta el chico-

Hola como estas hermanito? –contesta una voz masculina en tono burlesco-

Bien hasta que llamaste tu-responde el chico- que se te ofrece?

Pues como sabes me han botado del colegio en el que estaba y necesito hospedaje y pues yo quería saber, tu sabes si yo…

NO! –le interrumpe-

Vamos tu tienes apartamento no me digas que a tu novia le va a molestar que viva unos días ahí-le replica-

No miroku, esa es mi ultima respuesta no metas a kagome en esto-estaba apunto de colgar-

Espera inuyasha vamos a hacer un trato yo te prometo que en dos meses me voy de tu casa, solo dame ese tiempo para establecerme en un trabajo y te dejo de molestar hermano-le dice en forma desesperada –

-suspira algo molesto- que mas remedio, esta bien pero solo dos meses no mas no menos

Gracias inuyasha –agradece-

Pero te advierto a la primera mujer llevada que metas en esta casa te vas así como vienes –amenaza-

Prometido-dice y cuelga-

Feh-cuelga el teléfono y se va a la cocina a comer algo – maldito miroku, maldita suerte –se sienta en la mesa con un plato de cereal y mira que hay unas cuantas cartas en la mesa- debió haberlo metido kagome –mira las cartas - - -Uu malditos viles(cuentas como prefieran) –termina de comer y deja su plato en el lavabo, donde se percata que hay una pequeña nota en el refrigerador que dice –fuimos al cine te quiere kagome- suspira y se dirige a la habitación para dormir-

Mientras tanto en el cine…

Se ven dos jóvenes de entre 18 y 19 años conversando en un café que estaba muy cerca del cine

De veras sango no te sientas mal por vivir con nosotros –dice una joven de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate- por mi e inuyasha no hay problema.

De verdad kagome muchas gracias no se a donde hubiera ido si no fuera por tu ayuda –responde la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés- .

Jeje no te preocupes, oye cambiando de tema supe que te topaste con kuranosuke este verano, cuenta que paso? –pregunta emocionada-

Nada solo conversamos sobre su vida de millonario que lleva y de su estupenda novia –dice algo desilusionada-

Vamos sango no te desesperes ya llegara tu chico, amenos de que esperes que te caiga uno del cielo –ambas comienzan a reír-

-en ese instante se ve como un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules tan profundos que parecían púrpuras cuelga su móvil y camina y se tropieza con la mesa donde las chicas estaban comiendo-

Ah lo siento no fue mi intención –dice el azabachado recogiendo lo que tiro-

No se preocupe dejnos ayudarle –se agachan ambas para ayudarle y el se niega-

No no tan bellas señoritas como ustedes no se deben ensuciar por una torpeza mia –sonríe galantemente, termina de recoger las cosas – listo ven no paso nada-sonríe nuevamente y sin que nadie se de cuenta acaricia el trasero de la castaña-

Es usted un pervertido –molesta patea al joven en la espinilla sale corriendo del café, kagome va tras ella-

Continuara….

* * *

u uU recuerden es mi primer fic así que espero que les aya gustado reviews please xd nuevamente les digo los personajes no me pertenecen


	2. encuentro seguido

Aqui yo de regreso XD para molestar a los presentes,no es cierto, aqui actualizando despues de mil años, ya saben uno que XD tiene una pequeña vida ocupada ps que no puede actualizar muy seguido , bueno este capitulo xd lo subo asi de corrido porque me tengo que ir a la escuela espero les guste (los personajes de inuyasha nuevamente repito no son mios nunca fueron mios y T-T lamentablemente nunca lo seran)

* * *

SANGO!!!!!!!! –grita la azabachada tratando de detenerle-.

-la castaña se detiene aunque esta algo molesta por la accion anterior del chico respira hondo y deja que su amiga la alcance- gomen, kag me estrese un poco pero ya estoy bien

-algo agitada- no te preocupes, bueno entonces vamos al cine porque ya casi es hora de nuestra pelicula

Hai – responde la castaña-

Las dos chicas se van caminando hacia el cine,mientras tanto en la cafeteri a el azabachado tubo que pagar los platos rotos y la comida de las chicas refunfuño algunas palabras pero aun asi pago se, subio a su auto deportivo color azul noche (¬¬ por dios si tiene auto deportivo porque se queda con su hermano?) y se dirijio a la casa de su hermano

------------- Miroku pov--------------

Estacione mi auto frente a unos departamentos ,de mal gusto, pero no me quejo , inuyasha era mi medio hermano, cuando teniamos tres años mi padre tubo la loca idea de casarse con la mama de inuyasha, yo era niño rico y concentido hasta que llego el pero pff no me importo simempre fui el mejor en todo , solo que esta vez el maldito rector me cacho en una trampilla que hice y ps me botaron del colejio y necesitaba donde quedarme, subi las escaleras y toque la puerta, me abrio inuyasha y le hice un jesto para molestarle …

Hola hermanito como estas –dije sonriente-

-refunfuñiando y quejandose de su suerte mentalmente- dejate de tonterias miroku sube tus cosas te enseñare donde vas a dormir.

Entre al departamento y ps por fuera se veia feo pero por dentro estaba todo muy limpio y organizado, me sorprendi, inuaysha nunca habia sido del tipo al que le gustara estar limpiando ni cosas asi, mientras mas desorden era feliz, por eso me sorprendi al ver todo bien recogido y limpio vi una pequeña cocina con una mesa para 4 personas una sala con un telvisor normal 3 habitaciones y un baño , un departamento normal .

Por aqui este sera tu cuarto-abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones- ¬¬ recuerda dos meses no mas .

Si ,si, dos meses no necesito mas que eso hermanito –sonrei burlonamente vi enojarse a inuyasha pero no me importo mucho, dios me encantaba hacerlo enojar era tan divertido.-

Me voy a hacer unas compras encargate de no hacer desastre entendido-me regaña como si fuera mi padre-

Esta bien- dije-

Lo mire retirarse de la casa y me relaje, uff que tan interesante sera vivir otravez juntos hermanito me dije para mi mismo y prosegui a subir mis maletas y acomodar todo .

---------------- pov normal-----------------

Se nota como dos chicas suben a un departamento la azabachada abre la puerta y se sientan en el sofa a conversar sobre la pelicula que anteriormente habian visto, olvidando por completo el incidente del café

Ahii me encanto la pelicula – die la azabachada juntando sus manos y sus ojos brillan estilo anime-

La parte en la que el va a verla todas las noches como duerme es tan geneal, es muy diferente al libro pero estubo bien me gusto – sonrie la castaña-

Si, vamos a preparar algo de comer porque si no inu me va a matar-se levanta del sofa sonriendo a su amiga y se dirije a la cocina-

Hai, yo te ayudo – mientras le sigue y se pone un mantel-

Mientras tanto en la habitacion donde miroku arreglaba sus cosas, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de las chicas estaba muy concentrado en hacer ver su cuarto fenomenal, al salir del cuarto decide prepararse algo de comer ya que no habia comido nada y aun le daba coraje el hecho que tubo que pagar por algo que no consumio pero en fin se relajo y bajo a la cocina, para darse la sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

TU OTRAVEZ!!!!!!!!!!!??????? –grita el azabachado-

Continuara….

* * *

Peachilein: gracias por tu comentario trabajare mas duro y me esforzare ma, se que este tambiene sta muy corto, pero te prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo.

Pom pom pom XD bueno como ya casi es hora de irme a la escuela hasta aqui la dejo gomene si es muy corto pero estoy presionada prometo tratar de hacerlo mas largo la proxima y un poco mas emocionante tambien (bien sin mas que decir me retiro dejen revews plis)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo anterior…

TU OTRA VEZ? –grita el azabachado-

-Normal POV-

Uh? Tú qué rayos haces aquí?, kagome explícame-dijo la castaña en un tono desesperante-

Sango estoy tan extrañamente sorprendida como tu –dijo la azabachada-

En ese momento entra el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos ámbares al departamento, apagando su mp3, mira la escena y suspira.

Que les hiciste? –Dice el ojiambar-

Yo no les he hecho nada, simplemente me sorprendió volver a ver a esta chica –dijo en un tono sorprendido-

Ok, kagome, el es mi medio maldito hermano Miroku, lo corrieron de su maldito colegio de niños ricos y ahora viene a destrozarme la vida –dijo con un tono aburrido y frio- solo estará aquí un par de meses y después se ira.

Por mi no hay problema, pero al parecer… -dijo la azabachada mirando a su amiga-

-ella miraba furica al azabachado – yo me reusó a vivir con este tipo aquí, lo siento kagome, no voy a vivir en un lugar, donde tenga pervertidos merodeando por el departamento.

Oh discúlpeme ms simpatía –dice el azabachado- pero estoy aquí no por gusto propio, además de que nadie la obliga a estar aquí, bien puede recoger sus cosas e irse a casa de sus padres, a llorarles.

-Sango POV-

Era definitivo ese estúpido niño rico quería pelea y no le iba a quitar las intenciones de ganársela, eso que me dijo fue la gota que derramo el bazo y kagome lo noto, ya que intento retenerme sujetando mis brazos para no lanzarme encima de el tonto ese, y darle una buena serie de golpes, y viera que no por nada soy la capitana del equipo de karate de la escuela.

Miroku idiota, cállate que tu es lo primero que haces cuando te pasan estas cosas –dijo inuyasha defendiéndome-

Tú no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo –dijo el tonto, en un tono molesto-

Ella es mi mejor amiga miroku, si tu le llegas a hacer algo, te puede ir muy mal –dijo kagome con voz tranquilizadora- no la provoques porque no es lo que aparenta

Señorita kagome, no se debe preocupar por su amiga no planeaba hacerle nada, tengo bien entendido que a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa –dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a kagome puaj, como lo odio-

No tienen porque defenderme, se hacerlo a la perfección, bien si es lo que quiere el" príncipe Carlos" eso hare, no voy a estar aguantando su carota de tonto –dije en un tono burlesco y aburrido tomando mis cosas-

Sango sabes que tienes más privilegios tu que este idiota que dice ser mi hermano –dijo Inuyasha, en tono preocupado- no tienes porque marcharte

Gracias Inu, sabes que te quiero como un hermano, esta vez rechazare tu oferta, pero muchas gracias –dije en tono sincero –

Sango… -dijo kagome, la abrase y le dije que estaría bien-

Me marche de esa casa esperando encontrar algo que hacer, baje por las escaleras del edificio de departamentos y vi a Kuranosuke ahí al pie de las escaleras, me sorprendió mucho, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió tan dulcemente, me hacia derretir con solo verlo ebozar una sonrisa.

Hola sango, te he estado buscando, no fue fácil localizar estos departamentos –dijo con un tono galante y caballeroso-

Eh, yo … este… -vacile por varios minutos, respire y luego lo mire- si lo que pasa es que mi amiga, kagome me dijo que podría vivir con ella aquí ….

Entonces vivirás en estos departamentos? –dijo con un tono de sorpresa interrumpiéndome, pero calmado-

Eh… no lamentablemente, no puedo vivir con ella porque alojan al hermano de su novio –dije con cierto aire de tristeza-

Mi novio? –dijo un poco burlesco ,fingiendo estar asustado-

Eh?, no, no… el de ella –dije moviendo las manos en forma negativa-

Tranquila entiendo ,-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- sabes eres una gran amiga y no me gustaría que te quedases sin donde dormir, podemos hablar con la casera de estos departamentos y te rento uno –dijo sonriéndome aun-

Eh, no claro que no, como me vas a rentar un departamento si no somos nada –dije negando con la cabeza-

-se hecho a reír y suspiro- jeje si ese es el problema , entonces Sango se mi novia –dijo tomándome de las manos mirándome fijamente-

Qué? –dije sin creerlo- pero, pero y tu novia?, la que me contaste este verano

Uh?, la termine esta mañana –dijo tomándome de la mano- por favor acepta

Claro que si, -dije sonriendo, hasta que me sorprendió dándome un fugaz beso en los labios-

-Fin Sango POV-

Después de un rato de romanticismo por parte de los dos jóvenes, se fueron a hablar con la cacera para que les rentara un departamento, en ese edificio.

Mientras tanto en el departamento, 2 horas después…

Si serás idiota Miroku, esa chica es muy importante para kagome –dijo el ojiambar muy molesto- y tú la corriste como si fuera una extraña, escúchame bien tonto –dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa del azabachado- no tienes el derecho de correr a nadie de mi departamento

-el azabachado hace un ataque y desvía las manos de su camisa- y tú no tienes porque tomarme así, esa chica me golpeo

Tú la toqueteaste –dijo inuyasha molesto- lógicamente, que reaccionaria así , fe eres un tonto de verdad- dijo cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho-

No es excusa para que me golpeara frente a todos en la cafetería- dijo con un tono disgustado-

En tu conciencia estará si algo le llega a pasar a Sango, tu serás el que pagara las consecuencias –dijo inuyasha muy frustrado-

-el azabachado no respondió, se limito a hacer un gesto de disgusto-

Ahora no quiero ver tu cara por un buen rato, así que lárgate a tu habitación –dijo en un tono autoritario-

No eres mi padre … -dijo el azabachado-

-el ojiambar lo mira con llamas en los ojos y una expresión fría y sombría a la vez-

-el azabachado se cohíbe y asiente levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación-

Kag… amor no te preocupes por ella, seguro que vuelve con sus padres –dijo el ojiambar a la azabachada que no había movido un solo musculo todo el tiempo-

Lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa, sango se fue de su casa sin el consentimiento de sus padres –dijo la azabachada, en un tono nervioso-

Comprendo-dice el ojiambar mirando a la puerta- feh, también ella tiene la culpa no debió irse

-la azabachada mira a su novio con expresión molesta y después niega con la cabeza-

Uhhhh siglos si publicar un nuevo capítulo de este fic, pero al fin después de siglos y siglos luchando por xD que mi inspiración regresara, y acabar la escuela muy importante , volví, espero les guste este 3 capitulo de estrella esmeralda y uhm que mas que mas espero sus quejas obviamente y sus comentarios toda clase de crítica es bienvenida a este fic, sin más que agregar me retiro, téngame un poquito de paciencia tengo dos proyectos a la vez XD bueno me retiro….

INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE NO LO HIZO AHORA, NO LO HARA MAÑANA, NI NUNCA….


End file.
